


Un café y un donuts

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Kara y Lena se conocen en una cafetería pero las cosas no salen como ninguna de las dos desearía. ¿O sí?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 15





	Un café y un donuts

Desde que se había mudado a National City, hacía casi ya un mes, iba todas las mañanas a la misma cafetería. La misma hora, el mismo café. Americano grande. Un acto nada extraordinario ni reseñable si no fuera porque como todos los días, allí estaba ella. Pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Gafas de pasta. Un poco patosa. No sabría decir exactamente cuándo comenzó a fijarse en ella, pero sí por qué. Saludaba a la camarera, le sonreía, le daba las gracias y le deseaba un buen día. Era la única que hacía eso. Los demás entraban apurados y sin levantar la vista de sus pantallas. Sabían que llegaban tarde a trabajar, pero estaban necesitados de un café que les ayudase a llegar al final del día. Lena pertenecía al primer grupo hasta que se percató de la presencia de la chica rubia.  
\- ¡Gracias! - Le dijo a la camarera cuando le sirvió un café. – Buen día. – La sonrisa de su cara tan radiante como siempre.  
La camarera le sonrió y le respondió lo mismo. Cogió el café y la bolsa con un muffin. Se dio la vuelta sin darse cuenta de que Lena estaba justo detrás y chocó con su cuerpo. Por suerte, no hubo ningún desastre que lamentar.  
La chica miró a Lena. Se sonrojó por la torpeza y se colocó bien las gafas. – Lo siento mucho. No te había visto.  
Por su parte, Lena encontraba la escena divertida. Sin conocerla de nada, tenía el presentimiento de que estos tropiezos no eran algo aislado. – No pasa nada. – Lena le sonrió para acompañar sus palabras y asegurarle que, efectivamente, no pasaba nada.  
Al día siguiente, cuando pasó al lado de Lena con su café y su bollo, agachó la cabeza con timidez. Lena la saludó igualmente, a cambio, obtuvo una sonrisa. Al siguiente, fue la chica quien le saludó primero. Fue el viernes cuando supo cual era su nombre.  
\- Lo de siempre – le dijo a la camarera. Lena estaba detrás en la cola. Juraba que no lo hacía a propósito, pero la casualidad quería que siempre coincidieran así. No pensaba quejarse.  
Mientras la camarera se fue a prepararlo, la chica rubia buscó en su bolso lo que Lena supuso que era su cartera.  
\- Mierda… - La escuché decir por lo bajo mientras seguía sacando cosas del bolso. El móvil, el ordenador, un pañuelo… Nada.  
Entre medias llegó la camarera con su café.  
\- Me olvidé la car…  
\- Cóbramelo con lo mío - dijo Lena interviniendo.  
La chica se giró y se colocó bien las gafas. Ahí es cuando Lena se dio cuenta de que hacía ese gesto siempre que estaba nerviosa y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.  
\- De verdad, que no es necesario. Seguro que tengo la cartera por aquí en algún lugar…  
\- O tienes el bolso de Mary Poppins o creo que ahí ya buscaste lo suficiente. – Lena no podía evitar reírse. - Y bajo ningún concepto puedo dejarte ir al trabajo sin haberte tomado un café. Seguro que alguna vida correría peligro. – dijo fingiendo seriedad.  
\- Sólo soy una periodista. – dijo con timidez.  
\- Pues con más razón.  
\- Gracias. – dijo. Su tono sonó sincero. Lena se deshizo un poquito por dentro y se quedó embobada mirando sus labios y la forma que tenían de sonreírle. Cuando se dio cuenta, temió que se le notase demasiado que le gustaba esta chica y guardó la compostura. – Me llamo Kara.  
\- Lena. – Prefirió no hacer público su apellido. Le gustaba la sensación de anonimidad que tenía en National City y no quería perderla aún. Nadie aquí la conocía, ni a ella, ni a su familia.  
\- ¿Me dejarás invitarte mañana?  
\- Mañana es sábado. – Lena se rio ante la adorable metedura de pata de Kara. – No tengo por costumbre ir al despacho los sábados.  
\- El café del lunes es cosa mía, entonces.  
\- Trato hecho.  
Salieron de la cafetería y se detuvieron en la puerta.  
\- ¿Trabajas por aquí cerca? - Preguntó Kara.  
\- Más o menos. – dijo Lena vagamente. Tenía a su chófer esperándola en la puerta, pero ese era un dato que no quería revelar. Todavía no. Lena tenía curiosidad por saber dónde trabajaba Kara, pero no se lo preguntó. No quería apresurar las cosas. - ¿Y tú?  
\- Al final de la calle.  
Se quedaron de pie, en silencio, unos segundos. Lena quería que el tiempo se detuviese y poder pasar más tiempo con Kara. Quería conocerla. Saber qué le gustaba, qué no, qué la hacía reír. Volver a escuchar su risa. Una y otra vez. Pero era un día laborable y los minutos corrían en la contra de todos, y así Kara se lo hizo saber.  
-Tengo que irme. – dijo Kara apresurada. – Llego tardísimo. No te olvides que el lunes invito yo.  
\- No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo. – Las dos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente. Kara apartó la mirada avergonzada. Lena sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo se sonrojaba. Esperó a que Kara desapareciera entre la gente para entrar en el coche que la estaba esperando.  
Eran las diez de la noche y aún seguía en su despacho. Había pedido que le subieran algo de cena. Delante de su ordenador y cansada de trabajar, tecleó “kara”, “periodista” y “national city” en el buscador. En apenas un segundo, allí estaba, la información que estaba buscando.  
\- Kara Danvers, periodista de CatCo. – Leyó alguno de sus artículos y quedó maravillada con la pasión con la que escribía cuando estaba se trataba de defender sus ideales. Pronto su mente se dispersó y terminó fantaseando cómo sería volver a verla el lunes. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y quiso quitársela de la cabeza. Si ni siquiera la conocía, pensó quitándole importancia. Era mejor que volviera a su apartamento y descansase. Llevaba trabajando demasiadas horas seguidas.  
El lunes llegó, pero Lena no pudo ir a la cafetería. Tampoco el martes, ni los demás días de esa semana ni las siguientes. Metrópolis la requería. Otra vez. Una de las filiales de LCorp en esa ciudad se encontraba en una situación crítica y la presencia de Lena para apagar el fuego era imprescindible. Empaquetó cuatro cosas y durante varias semanas volvió a ser una ciudadana más de la gran ciudad. Nada había cambiado por allí, ya no era Lena, era una Luthor más con todas las connotaciones negativas que eso conllevaba.  
Durante el tiempo que pasó en Metrópolis, el trabajo se seguía acumulando y las horas del día eran cada vez más escasas para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer. Aún así, a pesar de todo, siempre tenía algún momento para pensar en Kara. En ese café que con tantas ganas había esperado y que no habían podido disfrutar. Se preguntó qué se le habría pasado a Kara por la cabeza cuando no volvió a aparecer por allí. Si se habría dado cuenta ya de quien era. Seguro que sí, era periodista al fin y al cabo. ¿Le importaría? Notó un pinchazo en el pecho. Deseaba poder hablar con ella y explicarle lo que había sucedido.  
Lo que iba a ser una estancia de apenas un par de semanas, tres como máximo, terminó alargándose nueve meses. Alguna que otra chica pasó por su cama, pero nunca llegó a olvidarse de Kara del todo. O por lo menos de la imagen que ella tenía de Kara en su mente. Sabía que seguía trabajando en CatCo porque de vez en cuando entraba para leer alguno de sus artículos, pero nada más. No sabría qué decirle si se cruzaban. Ni siquiera sabía si se acordaría de ella. Sólo había sido la chica que le había pagado un café un día cualquiera hacía casi un año. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo a la misma cafetería de siempre.  
Al día siguiente de aterrizar en National City, se acercó a la cafetería con cierta esperanza ingenua de que todo siguiese como siempre a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y se dio de bruces con la realidad. La cafetería había cerrado.  
Directa a su despacho, se enterró en un montaña de trabajo que le hiciese olvidar la decepción.  
\- Ya tengo la lista de invitados al evento de mañana, señorita Luthor. Se la dejo encima de la mesa junto con los informes que me pidió.  
\- Gracias, Jess - Cuando la secretaria estaba saliendo del despacho, Lena tuvo una idea. - ¿Has invitado a alguien de CatCo? – Era un intento con pocas probabilidades de éxito, la plantilla de CatCo era bastante grande, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.  
Jess se quedó pensativa un rato. – Creo que no. No sabía que tenía que…  
\- No te preocupes. Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora. Toda publicidad es buena. Mándales una invitación.  
\- Así lo haré. ¿Algo más, señorita Luthor?  
\- Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias, Jess. 

*****

La redacción de CatCo era un bullicio continuo como siempre, teléfonos sonando, teclados trabajando al máximo rendimiento. Kara va camino del despacho de James con una idea sobre el artículo en el que está trabajando. Su jefe estaba al teléfono y esperó pacientemente a que hubiera terminado de hablar. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron sobre una invitación con el logo de LCorp que despreocupadamente descansaba sobre la mesa.  
¿Lena había vuelto a la ciudad? Por las noticias supo que había tenido que volar a Metrópolis al poco de haberse conocido y se preguntó si se seguiría acordando de ella. Rápidamente desechó la idea. Lena dirigía una multinacional, probablemente conociese a un montón de gente diariamente. Gente importante. Y Kara era… Kara solamente.  
\- ¿Querías algo Kara? - preguntó James sacándola de su estado pensativo.  
\- Eh… sí… - Tardó un momento en volver a ubicarse. – Es sobre el artículo que me encargaste. ¿Podrías conseguirme una entrevista con el jefe del departamento de la fábrica? Creo que puede ser importante para el punto de vista que queremos darlo.  
\- Claro. Por la tarde te digo algo.  
\- Gracias. – Kara estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar para salir del despacho, cuando la curiosidad le pudo y dándose media vuelta se dirigió de nuevo hacia su jefe. - ¿Qué es esa invitación de LCorp? La vi antes cuando estaba esperando… No es que estuviese cotilleando ni nada… Es solo que… – Tenía que intentarlo.  
\- No lo sé. - coge la invitación y la lee. – Un evento. Mañana por la noche en los jardines de LCorp. Lena Luthor lo organiza. Creo que es una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para que no nos olvidemos que la pequeña de los Luthor ha vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Quieres ir?  
A Kara esa pregunta la cogió desprevenida y no supo qué contestar.  
\- Yo tengo planes con Lucy para esa noche. Si te apetece, adelante. Puedes decirle a Nia que te acompañe. – Le dio la invitación. 

Kara daba vueltas por la habitación. Nerviosa por no saber qué ponerse. Se repetía una y otra vez que Lena no sabría quién era, pero es no le ayudaba demasiado. Finalmente, aunque no le convencía ningún vestido, terminó por ponerse uno negro. El margen de error era mucho más pequeño que con cualquier otro. Además, si seguía con esa indecisión terminaría pasando la noche en casa y en pijama.  
Pasado un minuto de la siete, Nia llamó al timbre. Hora de marcharse. 

Un montón de asistentes habían aceptado gustosos la invitación para pasar la velada. Hacía una temperatura agradable, la comida era buena y los invitados representaban a lo más distinguido de National City.  
Los ojos de Kara se desplazaban incesantemente en busca de los canapés que incesantemente recorrían el lugar. Y, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, de paso, en busca de la anfitriona. No fue hasta pasados diez minutos después del comienzo del acto, que allí estaba ella, Lena Luthor. Subida a una pequeña tarima, se colocó delante del micrófono para pronunciar unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento a los asistentes y explicar los nuevos prototipos en los que estaban trabajando.  
Kara no podía quitarle la vista de encima y, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Lena, no sabría decir de qué estaba hablando. Cuando Lena terminó de hablar, bajó de la tarima. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kara durante una milésima de segundo. El corazón de Kara latía desbocado. Ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque Nia, ajena a todo lo que Kara estaba experimentando, reclamó su atención.  
\- Tenemos que irnos.  
\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kara en pánico.  
\- James me acaba de llamar. Intentó hablar contigo pero no le cogías el teléfono. – dice Nia. Kara mira el teléfono que tiene en la mano. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de James. – Es sobre el artículo que estamos escribiendo. Si queremos la entrevista que le pediste a James, tiene que ser ahora. Parece que el señor se muda o no sé qué.  
\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?  
Nia se encogió de hombros. – Es lo que dijo.  
Pasaron los días y Alex pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba como debería en Kara. Demasiado tiempo con ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá comiendo pizza en unas cantidades nada saludables cuando se decidió a preguntarle.  
\- ¿Estás otra vez mal por Mon-El? Porque ya te dije que es un imbécil que…  
\- No, por favor – contestó Kara indignada. – Kara hizo una pausa. Quería contárselo todo a Alex y sabía que si alguien no la juzgaría sería su hermana. - ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica que conocí un día en Luke’s? Hace ya casi un año.  
\- Vagamente, pero continúa. Mi memoria se irá poniendo al día. – contesta Alex dándole un bocado al trozo de pizza.  
\- La he vuelto a ver.  
Los ojos de Alex se agrandan con el interés.  
\- Cuéntame más. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está emocionalmente disponible?  
\- En la fiesta de LCorp. Es… Lena Luthor.  
\- Menudo ojos tienes. – dijo Alex sarcástica. - ¿Te reconoció?  
Kara negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, no lo sé… Nia y yo estuvimos en la fiesta apenas media hora. Luego tuvimos que irnos.  
\- Así que te gusta, ¿eh? – Alex le dio un codazo.  
\- Pero si no la conozco.  
\- Yo tampoco conozco a Laura Prepon y le pediría matrimonio ahora mismo.  
\- Agh. - Dijo Kara enterrando su cabeza en uno de los cojines del sofá.  
\- Pídele una cita.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?  
\- Como quieras, pero la que se va a quedar sin echar un polvo no soy yo…  
\- ¡Alex! ¿No tienes que irte ya a tu casa?  
Alex sonríe desde su lado del sofá. 

*****

Mientras su equipo trabajaba por mantener a salvo la ciudad y Brainy estaba alerta ante cualquier emergencia, Alex aprovechó uno de los escasos momentos de tranquilidad en el DEO para idear algo. Sentía que era su deber como hermana mayor.  
Conocía a Kara como la palma de su mano y sabía bien que no movería ni un dedo porque le aterraba la idea de que pudieran rechazarla. ¿Aunque quién en su sano juicio le diría que no?  
\- Aquí tiene, directora Danvers. – le dijo uno de sus agentes dándole uno de los vasos de café que llevaba en la bandeja – Su café bien cargado. – Repartió los demás entra alguno de sus compañeros.  
\- Gracias, Sawyer.  
Fue en el momento de darle un sorbo al café que tuvo una idea. 

*****

La mañana del lunes se le hizo más cuesta arriba de lo normal para Lena. El trabajo se había ido acumulando en su despacho durante la semana pasada, pero después del fiasco de la gala, no había sentido demasiada motivación para trabajar.  
La puerta de su despacho se abrió. Era Jess.  
\- Perdone que la moleste, señorita Luthor. Acaban de dejar esto para usted. – Se acerca a su mesa y le deja una bandeja con un vaso de café y una bolsita de papel.  
\- Gracias, Jess. – Le contesta con curiosidad.  
Saca el café de la bandeja y le da un sorbo.  
\- Americano.  
Abre la bolsa. Tiene un donuts de chocolate dentro y una tarjeta. La coge y la lee “¿Aceptarías que te invitase a otro en persona?”. Es Kara la que lo firma. Lena se ve incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Claro que sí, piensa mientras descuelga el teléfono.


End file.
